


My Dad the Spaceman

by SweetieFiend



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crying, Father and Son, Multi, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend
Summary: It had been two decades since the world had seen or heard of Danny Sexbang. He was presumed dead, but his son isn't convinced. After one year of space travel Orion is ready to give up, until he sees a phallic looking space ship bearing his father's symbol.





	My Dad the Spaceman

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first official installment of the Spaceman universe!!
> 
> Lots of inspiration from UTC2 "Rocket Man"

Saying goodbye to his family was hard. His mom, bless her heart, tried her best not to cry, but Orion could see it in her eyes. His father, or at least the man Orion called his father stood silent. Orion knew that he was loved by him, despite him never actually saying it. 

 

Ninja Brian held Suzy's arm as their daughter, Lyra hugged him tightly. She barely reached his chest since he was so tall. He was tall like Danny and he knew it. 

 

“Don't be gone long!” Lyra instructed

 

“I’ll be gone for a year at least,” Orion told her. He heard Suzy sniff and he looked up.

 

“Mom…” he sighed.

 

“I know, I know, I’m just worried you won't come back,” Suzy hugged him again and he hugged back tightly.

 

“I’m going to come back, Mom,” he told her and she nodded, pulling away. 

 

His spaceship wasn't very big but it was big enough. It was big enough that two people could fit comfortable, which is what Orion wanted. He was going to succeed in his mission. He was going to find his father, he was going to find Danny Sexbang alive. 

 

~~

 

That was almost a year ago and he was nowhere close to his a destination.  He had the coordinates to where Ninja Brian told him where the battle took place initially. He took into account debris and the fact space junk had been just floating around the past twenty years.  

 

He sat back in the pilot seat and ran his fingers through his hair. It had grown a great deal since he left, he normally kept it short, but now it had gotten poofier and reached his shoulders. He sighed and looked out of the window. There was just more debris and rocks floating by, he hasn't found anything or anyone. 

 

Maybe he was in the wrong place? Maybe his coordinates were off, or he wasn't talking something into account.  Or, or maybe there was nothing here, maybe he was wrong. 

 

Ninja Brian told him that he didn't remember too much since it happened so long ago. All he remembers is Danny getting him into an escape pod and he was off, watching different parts of the ship explode while Danny was still inside.

 

He was almost ready to give up. He should go back home and admit defeat. He knew his mother would love for him to just come home. Lyra would bug him about what it was like to be in space, then beg to go herself. He needed to cut his hair before he turned back, he knew what it did to his mom and Brian. 

 

~~

 

Just as he was setting the coordinate to go home he looked up and froze. His eyes widened and he couldn't breathe. He saw a spaceship, a phallic looking one. It looked like it didn't function and was very damaged. On the side he could see a worn out red star in a white circle. He had seen pictures of his father, he shared the same symbol on his chest. 

 

His hands were shaking as he pushed closer. He needed to get a better look. The ship was intact for the most part, like it had been worked on after a major accident. He had to try an make contact with the ship.

 

He quickly typed commands on his keyboard and looked up at his screen. There had to be away to make some sort of connection. 

 

“Hello? Hello?” Orion spoke into the microphone. If there was someone in there maybe his voice would be heard. He waited for an answer but nothing. He pushed closer to the ship. Maybe if he found an entrance he could climb aboard and look around. After a few circles around the ship he found a way in.

 

~~

 

Orion suited up and left this own spaceship. He made sure his lifeline was secure as he hopped across to the other ship. He looked inside, it was dark and it was hard to see. He took out a flashlight and fully came inside. 

 

The inside of the ship looked terrible. Of course it would, it had taken a lot of collateral damage if Brian's stories were true. It looked like it was being all held together with different things around the ship. He was surprised it had lasted this long. 

 

He was careful with his steps as he explored, careful not to misstep. He looked around, it was an interesting spaceship. There was even a full bedroom, it looked unused though. He didn't check it out more, he was told stories of Danny's...exploits, and it was something he didn't want to see first hand. 

 

“Hello?” Orion called. He shined the flashlight around, trying to find some sign of him. He was getting nervous. He was definitely in the right place, all he had to do was find Danny...

 

That was when he heard it. He heard a very faint melodic tune. He went towards it in a hurry. Danny loved to sing, he was always told that Danny loved to sing. Was that what he was hearing now? 

  
  


~~

 

Orion rounded a corner and there was a form leaning against thee far wall. His long legs sprawled out and his head down, arms crossed in his lap. His wild hair hiding his face, Orion could hear him singing. It was a quiet and sad sounding song. 

 

“Danny? Danny Sexbang?” Orion stepped closer. 

 

The singing stopped. The form looked up, they had the same eyes. However, Danny's were sunken in and he was in desperate need of a shave, he looked ill. Orion couldn't read his expression. It was blank and looked...unimpressed.  Nothing like the man in the pictures he was shown growing up.

 

Orion was staring at his father. His biological father, the man who his mother was reminded of every time she looked at him. He took a step closer. 

 

“My...my name is Orion. I’m your son,” He told him.  

 

Danny gave Orion a questioning look. He seemed interested as Orion slowly walked towards him. 

 

“You aren't real,” Danny said.

 

“What? Yes I am,” Orion argued but Danny shook his head. 

 

“No, you aren't. You can't be real! This is just a delusion,” Danny staggered to his feet and leaned against the wall. 

 

“I am,” Orion pressed.

 

“My name is Orion. My mother's name is Suzy Berhow, your wife! You and Ninja Brian saved the world so many times on this ship,” He spoke firmly as he kept his eyes on Danny. Denial was an understandable response after 21 years of isolation. Danny looked at Orion.

 

“Suzy….Ninja Brian...Ninja Brian is alive, he did make it. Suzy…Suzy is pregnant, she's going to have a baby…my baby,” Danny hugged himself and collapsed onto his knees as he choked on his tears. 

 

Orion stayed still, this was all too much for Danny to handle. He was torn between wanting to cry and hug him, and tell him it was okay, that he would take him home, and wanting to cry himself. Danny had denied that he was his son, when he was. He had waited his whole life to meet a superhero. Danny wasn't that person anymore.

 

He knelt in front of Danny and placed his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Let me take you home. People area waiting for you,” he told him. Danny looked Orion in the eye. His were red and wet with tears.

 

“You’re my son,” he stated. Orion heard his heartbeat. This man was his dad. All he ever wanted was to meet Danny, so he would know he had a son. He wanted Danny to know that he was his son. 

 

“Yeah...yeah I am. I wanted to find you and bring you home,” Orion sniffed and tried not to cry. He had to get Danny safely back to his ship. 

 

Danny pulled Orion into a tight hug and cried. He sobbed into his shoulder and held Orion close, nearly cradling him. Orion held back his own tears as he hugged his father. 

 

~~

 

After some time and maneuvering Danny gathered his belongings from the ship he had to call home.  Orion helped Danny into a spacesuit similar to his own and get him inside his ship. Danny looked around

 

“You built all this yourself?”

 

“Yes. I um...ever since I was a kid I loved space and space travel,” Orion smiled to Danny.

 

“This is my first time in space… And I’m excited to go back to Earth.” 

 

Danny took a deep breath and relaxed into the chair as he watched his son pilote them back to Earth, back home. 


End file.
